monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Alraune/Aria
Aria is a friendly Forest Alraune. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Your semen, I'll suck it up... ♪" "Ahaha, I'll toy with you a lot! ♪" "I'll have you inhale lots of my pollen. ♪" "I'm going to claim this world for the plant tribe!" "Somehow, my heart feels disturbed... Is it just my imagination?" "Elves and fairies are a nuisance!" "I'll suck on every human! ♪ Aren't you glad to be my nourishment?" "My fragrance is nice isn't it...ahaha!" "Even plants can get angry!" "For the Queen...Onward!" "This medicine is very effective." (+1 Full Moon Grass) "Spend this money however you like." (+ 1605G) "I'll give you my petals." (+1 Attractive Petal) "Could I have an apple to eat?" (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Aren't you nice!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Arara, that's a shame..." "Could I have some money?" (Give 963G) *Yes - "Aren't you nice!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Arara, that's a shame..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any?" "Could you give me some eyedrops?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "Aren't you nice!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Arara, that's a shame..." "What color of flower petals do you like...?" *Red - "It's passionate red, of course. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Blue - "Your taste is a bit poor..." *Yellow - "Yellow is awful..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what flowers are to plants...?" *The heart - "I'm afraid that's incorrect...!" *The genitals - "Yes, flowers are the genitals of plants! I'll also have plenty of sex with you. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *The face - "That's incorrect... Wait, are you trying to compliment me?" "Do you know what the "Forest" in my name means...?" *You're from a forest - "That's right, I'm an Alraune from the forest! I'm from a greater species than normal Alraunes." (+10 Affinity) *You're from a fort - "That's fortress! An alraune of the fortress...sounds strange." (+10 Affinity) *I don't know" - " "Forest" means I'm from a forest. That means I'm a high-ranking Alraune living in a forest. ♪" "Are you destroying the forest too...?" *I'm not - "I see...you're not a bad human." (+10 Affinity) *I am - "I'll never forgive you for that!" (-5 Affinity) *I am the forest - "Oh, I see... ...Wait, that's not what I even asked!" (-5 Affinity) "I feel as if the Queen has become irritable... Did anything cause it?" *She's just getting old - "The Queen would scold me for that..." *She has been brainwashed - "If you say it's brainwashing, then it certainly seems like it... Not just the Queen, but everyone else as well..." (+10 Affinity) *You're disappointing her - "That's cruel! ♪" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Aria: "This castle is a nice place, but isn't it lacking in greenery? I shall spread some flower seeds. ♪" With Flora: Flora: "Ah, an alraune from the forest!" Aria: "You're an alraune from the plains." Flora: "You're from Fairy's Island, aren't you? There's lots of fairies and it looks fun..." Aria: "They're just mischievous and not very nice. Though I guess the place isn't that bad." With Hinageshi: Aria: "You are an insect that looks somewhat like a plant.. Why do you look like that?" Hinageshi: "By looking like this, I can draw my prey closer to me..." Aria: "That way, you can draw your prey close enough to eat them... Something like that will bring about harmful rumors for Alraunes." Hinageshi: "I apologize... I don't reflect on it." With Rachel: Aria: "Let's cover this castle in greenery. Will you cooperate with me, Rachel?" Rachel: "Yes, of course... Let's create an environment where plants can thrive!" Aria: "Sow the seeds. ♪" Rachel: "Spread the ivy. ♪" Sonya: "Stop it!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Aria: "Lalalaaa ♪" Aria performs a dance of courtship! But nothing happened... happens 2nd Action: Aria: "Ahaha, this is fuuun! ♪" Aria is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Aria: "Go for it! Fight!" Aria cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 4th Action: Aria: "This is a flower's fragrance... ♪" uses Flower Fragrance 5th Action: Aria: "I'll give you this!" Aria presents a gift! Cherry Category:Monsters Category:Alraune Category:Plants Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2